Harold
'''Harold, labeled The Bully Magnet, is a contestant on Total Drama Island.''' Coverage Here Comes The Boom- Harold arrived with Cody and Owen and was squished by Owen and critisized the conditions. He helped his team build the roof of his cabin and his team won the challenge. Don't Train On My Parade- Harold woke up with his campers and commented about the irony of trains since it was related to the challenge. He managed to slip his arms out and try to untie himself, he was later helped and helped his other teammates. He was safe at elimination. Take a Deep Fire Breath- When he was awoken and Chris informed them of a fire challenge Harold stated it was a recipe for disaster. While in the messhall when everyone was talking about the challenge he made a pun about how fire was hot, Noah disapproved. While inside the burning building he grabbed onto Tyler and went with his team while Tyler helped them out. Their team lost however. He was safe from elimination. Would You Like to Super-Size That?- Harold got up and lamented about how their team's losing streak dissatisfies him. When the team encourages everyone they'll do better he simply says he hopes so. When Harold went outside and Chris said the challenge was a big challenge he replied with stating every challenge was big. He found irony in when Chris said he meant literally big as Owen was just voted off the team. When it was announced it had to do with food Harold said he called it. When the first dish came out Harold proclaimed it smelled worse than Owen's farts while gagging. He tried the second dish and gagged on it. Since their team won the first two rounds, Harold mocked the other team. When hearing the name of the third food, he immediately ran outside and began vomitting. He came back moments later and just stared down the pizza then began eating it. When the fourth food was announced he said fabric wasn't safe to eat. He ate it anyway though. He team won the challenge. Don't It Make Your Blind Eyes Smile- Harold was unusually quiet. When awoken Courtney commented on Harold's snoring which he replied with him saying it's a condition. He listened diligently to Chris and when came to the second challenge he said it would be an adventure when he was paired with Izzy. Surprisingly, Izzy did nothing and the team lost by default. His team lost the challenge altogether but he was safe from elimination. It'll Be Over Before You Don't Know It- While in the mess hall, after Chris asks if anyone is ready for the challenges he says he wishes, implying he is not. When hearing the details of the challenge, he says it does indeed sound painful. He was relatively quiet until he was up to do his challenge. Will doing the rope climbing, he proclaimed he was a skinny nerd indeed, so he would use his light weight to his advantage. He kept a relatively steady pace, only speeding up when he team told him to. He was incredibly displeased when he lost and since Sadie mocked him, he responded with saying she couldn't do better. She said she could and he mocked her by insulting her weight, since the ropes in the challenge could only support 100 pounds. He then was partnered with Tyler for the last challenge where Tyler had to kiss him. They both did so reluctantly but their team lost anyway. He was safe from elimination. The Legend Of The Purple Tiger- Harold woke up and lamented of his teams continous losing streak. He planned with his team for the challenge and made a remark about how Courtney actually made a decent plan for once. He was concerned about Trent but was relatively quiet. His team lost the challenge, however he was safe from elimination. Oh The Things You Can Destroy- He listened attentively to Chris and then wondered how he was supposed to make an explosive out of the junk he found in the boathouse. He attempted to make on but listened to Tyler how wanted him to start a fire by rubbing sticks. His team lost and he was eliminated alongside Heather. Trivia *Harold has had various portrayers. **His usual Random Roleplayer roleplayer is Metanuki. **His Total Drama Island roleplayer is Metanuki *In Total Drama College, he placed 16th. Category:Characters